I'm Not Over You
by dazzled620
Summary: Edward leaves, and Sam imprints. Sam and Bella for a while, but will things change? What happens when someone else comes between them and Bella just can't resist?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really don't know who Bella is going to end up with…**

"What? You're leav-leaving me?" I asked, stuttering.

"It's for the best, Bella. We would've had to leave sooner or later. It's time for us to move on. Carlisle can barely pass for 30, and he's claiming that he's 33. You aren't safe with me, Bella. I don't want you anymore," he said, sounding sincere.

I couldn't believe he was leaving. I didn't know how I was going to survive without him. He was my life, my being.

"Edward, no. Don't do this, please. I love you!" My voice cracked.

"I'll promise you that this is the last time you will ever see me. I want you to move on, and have a happy life. For me, please. Don't live in the past. Goodbye, Isabella."

And then, he was gone. I walked forward clumsily, trying to find him. It was no luck though. He was probably already home, or on his way to wherever they were going. I traveled off the trail, and further into the forest when I started feeling the rain. Several feet later, I tripped over a tree root.

I didn't have the strength to get up. I couldn't get up. I put my head on my knees, and wrapped my arms around my legs. That's when the tears started flowing harder. At some point, I couldn't tell if it was rain or my tears that were soaking me. I was crying uncontrollably, and it scared me. I leaned up against the tree, and prayed that the rain would stop soon.

"Bella?" I heard someone yell.

"Bella!" I heard a different voice.

I heard, but I didn't understand that it was me they were calling for. That they were searching for me. By the time I realized this, the voices had stopped.

Then I heard a branch crack, and looked to see what was the cause for the noise.

"Bella?" It was the first voice. It wasn't trying to find me anymore, it _had _found me.

I moaned.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. The way the man was staring at me scared me. Did I really look that terrible?

"You could say," I whispered. I was hurt, just not the way he assumed I was. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam," he clarified. "Your dad sent us out here to search for you. He thought you got lost, which you obviously did."

I felt his arms wrap around me, and soon he was lifting me up. I knew that I should be concerned why, but I didn't have enough strength to ask. I started crying again, and Sam was looking down at me concerned.

"Bella?" He asked.

I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Are you okay?"

I moaned again. I was tired, cold, had a headache, and not to mention my heart had just been broken.

I hadn't only lost Edward, but all the Cullens. They were more of a family then I had ever had. More of a family then my own. Every single one of them had a place in my heart, and now they were all gone. I didn't know what to do.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

Why did everyone have to keep yelling? We were right there.

"Thank you so much, Sam. Is she okay? Is she hurt?" He asked.

"I think she's okay for the most part. She hasn't talked very much, and she just keeps muttering 'he's gone,'" Sam told the voice that I now knew was Charlie's.

I didn't know that I had been saying that out loud.

I was soon on a couch, and I felt blankets on top of me. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I saw someone that I recognized as a doctor from the Forks Hospital.

"Is it true, doctor? Did they really leave?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Carlisle said it was really last minute. Some big hospital in Los Angeles," the doctor told him.

Of course they would say Los Angeles. The last place they would ever go.

"Charlie?" I whispered.

"Bella, are you hurt? This is Dr. Gerraddi. If you hurt _anywhere_, you need to tell him," Charlie said.

"No, I'm fine." On the outside at least.

"Thank you for coming over. It means a lot to me. And Sam, you have no idea how grateful I am that you were out there. Billy was right. You really do know the forest better then any of us."

"No problem, Charlie. Mind if I come over in the future? I want to make sure she's okay." Sam asked.

"I'll call you when she's ready for company," Charlie said.

I heard the front door open and shut, and then Charlie's footsteps.

"Bells, you probably want to go change out of those clothes. We don't want you getting a cold," Charlie whispered to me.

"Yeah, I'll go shower and change," I told him, and tried to get up.

"You can walk, right?" He asked.

I nodded my head. Slowly and clumsily, I made my way upstairs.

The hot water felt perfect running down my back.

____

I woke up screaming.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked, running into my room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nightmare, I guess."

After a bit more convincing, Charlie left and I eventually fell back asleep.

**One Month Later…**

"Dad, he's right. You haven't left the house since… It happened. You don't need to be in here torturing yourself." That was the most I had said in weeks and Charlie look shocked.

"I don't want you here all by yourself…" Charlie trailed off. He still thought I was going to try suicide. It was getting ridiculous. I had told him weeks ago that I would never try to take my own life. I was depressed, but I wasn't that bad. Well, I was that bad. I just could never to do that to Charlie or Renee.

"I'll go to Jake's house then! Please, Dad. Don't suffer because of me," I said.

"That's a great idea! I'll call Billy now."

**A/N: For those that didn't notice, Sam imprinted on Bella. Yeah, he imprinted. But I don't know if they'll end up staying together. I have another idea, so Bella might resist the imprint. I'm posting more stories. Those that don't know, I'm posting a few other new stories tonight. Which ever gets the most hits/reviews/response in general, I'm going to be updating more often. So, go to my profile and read all of my stories! Thanks. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *updated***

Ten minutes later, I was in the car on the way to La Push with Charlie.

The truck was a tad loud, so when we got there Jacob came out pushing Billy. "Hey Bella!" Jake ran up and hugged me.

"Whoa Jake! You're burning up, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Eh, I'm fine. I'm just a hot person," he said with a sly smile on his face.

I tried to laugh, but it didn't sound natural. Jake pretended not to notice. A few minutes after our dads left, Jake and I were sitting on the couch.

"Bella, I was originally going to go over to a friend's house tonight…"

I blushed deep red. His dad had probably made him stay home with me.

"Oh I get it. You can go. I won't tell your dad."

He realized what I was saying. "Oh no Bella! That's not what I meant. I would much rather hang out with you. See, I told my friends that I was sick. Then somehow they figured out that I was hanging out with you instead. He wants me to tell you that you're invited. They want us both to come."

"I'd love to go. I don't want to keep you from your plans." I forced a smile onto my face.

Soon, we were at his friend's house. This turned out to be more then one friend. There were five boys there and I was the only girl.

I soon learned the names of everyone. Quil and Embry were Jake's best friends. Quil was tall and muscular. Embry was a little bit shorter, but more muscular. Jared was a little less muscled then the other two, but taller then both. Paul had the shortest hair, it was almost a buzz cut. Then there was Sam who I recognized from the day he found me in the forest. He looked the same, and stared at me when I got there.

"Geez, Sam. You can stop staring at her now," Jacob said, reading my thoughts.

Sam glared at him and I could've sworn that I heard him growl.

Sam was attractive. More attractive then all of the other boys. He had a sense of manliness and pride that made it impossible not to like him. I noticed that he was sitting pretty close to me, and I tried to scoot closer to Jake and further away from him without him noticing. If he noticed, he acted like he didn't.

I mainly sat there and watched them play video games since I didn't stand a chance. They were all amazing at the game, and would beat me easily.

"You don't stand a chance," Embry said to Quil as they were about to play.

"I bet you five bucks I win," Quil replied quickly.

"Bite me," Embry countered.

Edward. I had been doing so good at keep all of them out of my head! And now some stupid little saying and I was in tears. Sam was looking at me. He couldn't know why Embry simply saying "bite me" could start me crying. Maybe he believed those legends that Jake had told me about. The werewolves and the cold ones, or the… vampires.

I looked up and bit my lip, trying to stop the tears from coming. It didn't work.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Down the hall, second door on the left." Quil said.

I practically ran to the bathroom, and I could feel all the eyes on me. I left the door a crack open on accident, and fell on the floor crying.

"I'm going to go check on her," I heard Sam say.

"You can't. She barely knows you Sam. She won't let you talk to her," I told Jacob.

"Fine. But just… Be careful with her, okay?" I didn't know why Sam was talking about me like this.

A few seconds later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I cried.

Jake took a look at me, and immediately sat down next to me. I laid my head on his chest, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm sorry I made you come. Let's go home," Jake whispered to me.

Jake helped me get up, and I leaned on him as we left. He kept an arm around my waist supporting me. I could've sworn I saw Sam glaring at us on our way out.

"Bella isn't feeling good, so I'm going to go home early. I'll see you guys later."

With that, we left and drove to Jake's house.

Once we got there, we sat back on the couch. Well, I was laying on the couch, and Jake had my head in his lap.

"You better, Bells? We could go do something. Get your mind off things. We can go to the beach?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect, Jake. Thanks. I'm sorry. I know I'm not exactly the easiest person to be around," I told him.

"Don't worry about it. You've been through a lot. I think you should be allowed to be a little bit sad."

We were on the beach by now, and it was a bit colder then I expected. Jake wrapped his arm around me, and rubbed his hand on my arm trying to create friction. Little did he know, his skin was like a stove. It warmed me up easily.

"I know you probably haven't had a great time while you were here. But I've loved having you. You're great company, Bells. You can swing by anytime," Jake said.

Before I could think about what I was saying, I said, "Like tomorrow?"

"Sure! All my friends are going cliff diving, so you won't have to worry about them intruding on our plans again. What time do you think?" He asked.

"About 5ish? I'll probably have homework and I need to make dinner for Charlie, but then I'll come over. And cliff diving?" I said.

"Yeah, recreational sport. We don't have a mall around here, you know? It's the closest we can come to fun."

"Because you guys look like the type that would just have a _blast_ at the mall."

"Duh!" he said faking a girly voice.

"You have to take me cliff diving sometime…" I told him.

"I don't know, Bells. It can be dangerous. Something might go wrong."

"Danger-shmanger. I want to go!"

"I'll take you. Just not tomorrow. We don't want to do it your first time with so many people though."

"That's what she said."

He looked at me, wide eyed. Then rolled his eyes, and we headed back to the house.

**A/N: Love it? Like it? Hate it? Flames are welcome. Reviews make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_**IMPORTANT!!!!**_** Okay, I updated chapter two. You don't really need to read it over again, unless you want to. I pretty much made it so it didn't seem like Jacob knew about the pack or the imprint. For the way I want to take the story, he can't know. Thanks. :D**

I heard my phone ringing, and clumsily got out of bed.

"Whoa, got up too fast," I muttered to myself as I got a wave of vertigo.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I groaned.

"Bells? It's me, Jake. Just woke up? Isn't it a bit late?" He asked.

I glanced at the clock. _12:00. _I did oversleep.

"Yeah, I don't know why I slept so late. Are we still going to hang out today?" I asked.

"Well," he started.

"If you can't hang out, I understand," I said. I figured this would happen. Who would want to hang out with me? The littlest things made me cry nowadays.

"No, that's not it! My friends sort of invited me to go cliff diving with them. I told them maybe. Do you want to come? I know you wanted to do it," he said.

"Really, Jake? You didn't sound to thrilled about it last night…"

"Yeah, if you want to go."

"I would love that! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, just bring a pair of clothes. I'll bring a couple towels. Will you be ready in about an hour and a half?" He asked.

"Yeah, I should be. See you then!"

With that, we hung up. I hopped in the shower.

A few minutes before I figured Jacob was due to get here, I ran downstairs to write a note to Charlie.

_I'm going to hang out with Jacob. I'll be home before dinner._

_-B_

The doorbell rang. Crap, I thought. I wasn't ready yet.

I rushed upstairs to grab my extra clothes, and then back downstairs.

Jake was still waiting patiently when I opened the door.

"Sorry I took a while…" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I was early," Jake said, staying classy.

After a little more conversation and a ten minute drive, we were on the half-way cliff ready to jump.

"Alright Bella, you need to take a deep breath right before we hit the water. Do _not _breathe once we're in it. Try and hit the water feet first. Landing on your arm is not going to feel good. The pressure is enough to break your arm. Do _not_ let go of my hand. I'll help pull you out of the water if the currents are too strong," Jake explained. "Now, my friends are on their way. We want to go before them."

"Let's do this!" I told him.

"One…"

_Bella, don't do this. _I heard a velvet voice.

"Two…"

_You're going to get hurt Bella. _Edward's voice said again.

_Please, Bella. I love you. Don't be stupid._

"Three!" He yelled.

_No!_

I hit the water feet first, but ended up getting a big rush of water up my nose. Damn, I forgot to plug it. In my attempt to plug my nose to stop more water from going up it, I let go of Jake's hand. Which in my shock, I ended up getting a big gulp of water.

Everything that could go wrong, went wrong.

I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist and willingly let it pull me up out of the water up on to shore. For what felt like a good ten minutes, I coughed up water. Every cough made my throat hurt even more though.

"Bella, are you okay now?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, it's just my throat," I croaked.

"BELLA?!" I heard a yell. I turned around to see Sam racing towards us, with the rest of the gang on his heels.

"What did you do?!" Sam asked Jake.

I cowered into Jake. Sam was scaring me. He was really yelling at him when Jacob did nothing.

"It's okay, Bella," Jake whispered into my ear. Louder, he said to Sam, "I didn't do anything. We just had a bit of a cliff diving mishap."

"Why did you go cliff diving? She could've gotten hurt! She _did _get hurt!" He yelled.

"You know I'm here, right?" I told him. "Don't talk about me like I'm not!"

My throat did hurt, but I was not going to let Sam talk about he me like I wasn't here. He didn't even know me! It wasn't his place to act like he knew what was best for me.

"We should probably go. I should get you home. Or at least take you back to my house. We don't want you to get more sick," Jake said, ignoring Sam.

***

Jake and I had gotten really close over the last two months. Almost everyday I hung out with him. It seemed like sometimes we both wanted to be more then friends, and other times he was simply like a brother or a best friend.

I had tried to also tried to avoid Sam, but Jake said that he wanted to apologize. He was sorry that he had "freaked out" on the beach that day. I forgave him and I told him that. I just always had a weird feeling in my stomach around him.

I was slowly getting over Edward and I knew that Charlie, and Jake, had noticed. I didn't spend as much time alone and curled up. I talked more and I hung out with friends from school. I wasn't hearing the voices anymore, but I also wasn't doing anything reckless.

Jake and I were planning on going to see a movie in Port Angeles tomorrow, Friday, and I was very excited. I hadn't so much as heard from him since Monday and I missed him. It was desperate and pathetic that I missed him so much, but I didn't care.

I was going to call him… again. He hadn't answered the phone since Monday, but I tried to convince myself that he was just busy. I was going to call him to make sure we were still on for tomorrow.

The phone rang three times before Billy answered. Well, at least that was something.

"Hello," he said gruffly.

"Hey, it's Bella. Can I talk to Jake?" I asked.

"Jake's… Uh… Out with some friends," Billy said after a short pause.

"Oh, really? Well, can you leave a message? I just wanted to know if we were still on for the movie tomorrow," I told him, not knowing if I wanted to believe him.

"Actually, I don't think that's going to work out. We're… Going fishing tomorrow. Sorry," Billy said hesitantly.

"Oh, is Charlie coming with?" I asked, trying to get the truth out of him. Now, I had a bad feeling.

"Nope. Just a father and son thing. I… have to go, Bella. Tell Charlie I said hello. Goodbye."

And then he just hung up. Something was wrong with Jake and I knew it.

I sort of just sat their lifelessly on the chair for who knows how long. I wasn't really depressed, just sad. And thinking. Was Jake avoiding me? Was he not okay with our "just friends" thing that we had? I couldn't believe that I was being left alone. Again.

Before I knew it, Charlie walked in and looked at me worried."Bella, are you okay?" He knew the look on my face well. I guess, it was a slightly better version of the face I had put on before I was friend with Jacob.

"I'm fine. Just… Nevermind," I said. He didn't need to know all about my problems.

"Something wrong with Jake?" He asked.

"No. Well, yeah. Ugh! I don't know! He hasn't answered the phone all week. We were supposed to go to a movie tomorrow, and now he's busy "fishing" with Billy. I think he's avoiding me." It sort of all spilled out.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said awkwardly. "I'll just order a pizza so you don't have to cook."

"Thanks, I'm going to go take a shower."

I walked upstairs, and was about to get in the shower when I over heard Charlie.

"No, Billy. I swear to God, if Bella gets depressed again because of your son…" Charlie sneered.

"I don't care. We've been friends for a while. But Bella's my daughter," he went on after a short pause.

"No, you listen. How does he even know that Bella doesn't feel the same way back? Cullen broke her heart, and maybe she isn't ready for a relationship yet!" He said after a bit longer pause.

I shut the door, and got in the shower after I heard that. I didn't want to hear anymore. Jake was avoiding me, and Charlie was obviously scared that I was going to go back to a lifeless shell. That was enough to shut me up for the night.

I cried myself to sleep that night. It wasn't until about 2 AM that I awoke to banging on my window.

**A/N: I'll update soon, promise. Who's as stoked as I am for New Moon? Reviews will make me update this weekend. :P I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter, because honestly… I don't think it was my best. More of a filler chapter before we get to the real drama.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while. Sorry 'bout that. I'm not going to start those stupid little excuses though. I just haven't had time. Here's the chapter. Oh yeah, the chapter doesn't follow how it happens in New Moon. But this isn't New Moon, now is it? Exactly.**

I cautiously opened up my window, wondering if my death was waiting on the other side. I heard a familiar voice, thankfully.

"Bella, get back!" I heard Jake whisper-shout.

"What are you doing here? You're going to kill yourself!" I told him, forgetting about how he was ignoring me.

"Which is why I'm trying to get in! Go back to your bed or I'll land on you!"

I backed up, obeying his orders, and he hopped in gracefully with a loud _thump._

We both waited for Charlie's snoring to pick back up before he talked.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?! I thought you were ignoring me!" I asked him.

"I didn't want to, Bella. You have to believe me. I… I had too!"

"Explain to me why you had to ignore me?!" I shouted at him, annoyed.

"I can't tell you. I was… I just can't! The worst part is… You already know! If you could just remember…"

"Remember what, Jacob? You're talking in riddles. I have no idea what you are trying to tell me."

"Do you remember those legends I told you on the beach when we first met?" He asked.

"Yeah," I started. I hesitated slightly before I continued. "About… About the vamp- I mean, cold ones. I remember…"

"I guess I can see why that's the only one you remember. You knew the whole time, but you still dated that bloodsucker?"

I froze. How did he know? I mean, they were his legends… But that's all they were to the Quileutes. Legends, well, at least that's what I thought.

"I get it, it's a secret. That's how it is for me too, Bella. Except worst. I wish you could just remember."

"I'm really tired, Jake. Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow when my mind is working better. Let me sleep on it. Maybe I'll remember."

"You're right. Listen, if you figure it out and you still want to see me… Come down to my house tomorrow. I should be home. Unless he ma-" Jake stopped talking abruptly like there was something not allowing him to talk. "Bella, I have to go. I'm not supposed to be here. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

I laid back down on my bed, deep in thought. Before I could think about Jacob's strange words anymore, sleep fell upon me.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A werewolf. Jacob Black was a werewolf. Not only was he one, all of those freakishly big guys were. I could remember those legends so clearly now. They were the only ones who could kill vampires, they were vampires' only enemy.

I practically ran out the door to my truck so I could get to La Push. I needed to talk to Jacob right now.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Billy asked me when he answered the door.

"I'm here to see Jacob," I told him.

"So early? He's asleep. Plus, I think he's busy today. I don't think he can see you," Billy lied.

"I know about everything, Billy. Let me in."

I didn't bother waiting for him to invite me, I walked straight in to Jake's bedroom which was all too familiar by now.

When I walked in a little loudly, Jake was just waking up.

"Bella?" He yawned.

"Yeah, it's me. I wanted to come see you," I told him.

He instantly sat up in his bed and patted the spot next to him. I took it as an invitation, and sat next to him.

"Did you figure it out?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah, I had a weird dream last night… And I figured it out. So you really are a werewolf?" I asked him without looking at him.

"It's pretty weird, I know. But I mean… it's sort of cool. I have really good hearing and sight. Oh, and the speed… It's great. And I guess now I understand Sam. Before I never really understood his actions and honestly, he scared me a little bit. Now I get why he did what he did. It all makes sense," He told me.

"You must be able to run pretty fast if you're supposed to kill vampires. I've never gone so fast in my life… So, is it like the full moon or is that all a myth?" I asked.

"That's all myths. It's passed down through our bloodline. When vampires come to town, the people with the genes start phasing. When the Cullens came, this all started."

"But they're gone?" I interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. It's already set in stone. We phase when we're angry, but after practice you learn to control it. One of the only bad parts is that your clothes are destroyed when you phase. It's a bit inconvenient. That, and we all share a mind."

"Wait, what?"

"When we're phased, we can hear each other's thoughts. It's bad if you want your privacy, but it keeps us from getting distracted. Then there's this whole thing with the alpha's command. If Sam tells us something, we have to do it. That's why I couldn't tell you last night. It's why I couldn't even talk to you."

"_Sam _made you not be able to talk to me. Why did he do that? What gives him that right?" I said, getting angry.

"Don't be mad at him, Bells. Sam isn't a bad guy. He's protecting you. If I got angry, you could get hurt. He cares about you, no matter what you think. Speaking of which, maybe we should go see them. They're not going to be happy that I told them…"

After talking for a few more minutes, Jacob and I left to meet up with Sam and the rest of the pack at Sam's house. I didn't exactly know how big the pack was yet.

"What did you do?" Sam asked Jacob angrily when we got to the house.

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated, but hopefully I'll update again soon. Guess what? I had 33 reviews total for the story, and there were 3 chapters. I found it funny. Review please. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I know, it's been _forever. _And I'm sorry about that, but I'm really just not feeling it anymore ya know?

I've decided that it isn't fair just to let you not know how these characters lives will go. So I've made a decision for the following stories:

**Best Friends For Never**

**Forbidden Love**

**Hurt**

**I'm Not Over You**

They are now not my possession. (: If anybody would like to continue on with these stories, please leave a review or PM me. I'll go through and read some of your work, and then decide for each story -or whichever ones people are interested in- who will be taking over. After that's decided, I'll make a new chapter telling everyone where they can find the new story.

I'm sure some of you know that I have a new story that I'm working on _Ready or Not, _and I plan to keep writing that one. Go check that one out if you want to keep hearing from me. So no worries for that one. I also might have a new story in mind.

If you have any questions, review or PM.

Alright, now let's see how this goes! Don't be afraid to take a story over! I'm sure you'll do just great, since I can't be writing them. (:


End file.
